Adam's Dream Logos 3.0 Rules
''Please pay attention to the fact, this page is important and should not be deleted. The cops, court, and claimant policy are ruled from editing content. Users who violate more policies stated will result in a ban. Therefore, This page has been protected from editing, from deleting, from abusing and to avoid vandalism by a few '' ---- 1.) Please log on or sign up if you want to edit! As a general rule, only Moderators and Administrators can change the Wiki's preferences and style. 2.) No attacking/insulting users. If you attack any users on the website, you will be BANNED automatically as this is a 0-tolerance policy (before you sign up, make sure you are not attacking any user on other sites, including making "Grounded" videos--a GoAnimate fad--out of someone. If we catch you doing so, that will also result in a BAN. [[w:c:dreamfiction:User:Ootwar|'Also Here's The Complaiant Box For You']], Or Better Yet, [[w:c:goanimate|'Start Making And Putting Grounded Videos,Misbehave Videos, And Dead Meat Videos Here']]). This also includes the creation of cyber-bullying pages against any user like "of person or user SUCKS Productions (Entertainment, Studios, Communications)" And Related To Countryballs or whatever. CLG Wiki Dream Logos is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. This also applies to admins and mods. 3.) Relating to the above, death hoaxes are FORBIDDEN. Any user caught deliberately making a death hoax about another user will malicious intent will be subject to an automatic BAN. 4.) All of you are allowed to make articles for any dream logo, including "dream" logo adaptations of a real logo. Do not add real logos to this site. We have a separate site where you can do that, here. (Also Here's The Complaiant Box. Or Better Yet, Start Making And Putting Your Real Logos Here.) 5.) Don't hack/steal passwords from other accounts. If your account has been hacked, contact a(n) Administrator/staff member as soon as possible. 6.) Do not delete any author information without their permission. If you've created a page or put any images (known as "captures"), put either your username or real name at the top (if you are too young or don't want to give away personal information, do the former). If you put a video on the page, you must put the uploader's username on the top, not yours. Also, if you copy info from an article to another, you should copy the author information too (if you can). * 6 b.) Effective December 1, 2015, do not put your name at the top of a page unless you make a significant contribution to that page. That includes putting your name in the "Logo descriptions" credits if you didn't actually write the logo descriptions yourself. To The Writers: * All offenses: Credit deleted from the page. * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To The Mods: * All offenses: Credit deleted from the page. * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. * 4th offense:Banned from the site! 7.) No vandalism. If you vandalize anything on this site, you're going to get it. That also means no messing with a user's profile. To The Writers: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To The Registered Users: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: Final warning. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. * 4th offense: Banned from the site! 8.) No stealing other user's captures and claiming them as your own by adding them in your personal album! If you're caught, you're automatically BANNED! This includes watermarked photos, such as those uploaded by Eric S. (a.k.a. "Newave") with watermarks reading "CPvGc80 Video Network" or "CPvGc80 Stock Network" (He will always upload captures of his videos without watermarks as images on this wiki) from certain websites like "Retro Junk" or "RetroStatic" (which always adds watermarks to their videos), or from unregistered video converter/capture software such as "Hypercam", "Total Video Converter", "Moyea", "Bandicam" or "BSR Screen Recorder", among others. If you cannot add a photo for a certain logo without adding one that is not watermarked, then send a message to the person who watermarked the photo to ask them to add a capture of the logo without any watermark. * 8 b.) Video captures from logo stealers (e.x. Dan Bickner, Austin Alexander Logoboy95, angrybirdsfan2003, TigerMario2002) will not be tolerated here. We can give a full list of logo stealers under request (through personal message). If you do not abide by this rule, there will be consequences. To the Writers: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: 2nd *3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. *4th offense: Banned from the site! 9.) Most of these types of websites have been defunct over the years, but when adding a video widget to this site, please make sure it doesn't automatically play when you load the page you embed the video on. This is mainly due to the auto-playing video in question causing the browser to freeze and/or crash on certain video servers. So, for the sake of our computer stability, don't put any of those widgets on a page, and if you do so: *First time: You get a warning, video gets automatically removed. *Second time: Warning, demotion, probation, video gets removed. *And if you do it again: BANNED! Category:Vote On The Countryball Relationship